The present invention relates to instruments for tracing or drawing curved figures. The invention is particularly directed to a hand-held compass-type instrument for tracing ellipses.
Many instruments for tracing ellipses have been designed and are now in use. Most of the known instruments include various constructions containing a flexible cord or string which is used for guiding the tracing tool, e.g. a pen or pencil. Such known arrangements, however, are not convenient to use, and many are not accurate with respect to the ellipse traced.